Show must go on
by AmanthaB
Summary: {Three-shot} [BokuAkaKuroTsukki] La peor decisión de su vida, de nuevo, fue no huir de esa estrafalaria idea que ellos llamaban "teatro".


**Show must go on.**  
 _A Haikyuu! fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : 30vicios.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Kurō Tetsurō/Bokuto Kōtarō/Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei.  
 **Advertencias** : Yaoi. Poliamor. AU (medio sigue el canon).

* * *

Desde que su equipo de voleibol se enteró —o, más bien, pudieron decir que sabían— de su relación con Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi, parecían mucho más molestos que de costumbre y eso a Tsukishima comenzaba a hartarlo.

Primero, siempre parecían pendientes de cómo se encontraba físicamente hablando. Es decir, siempre le preguntaban si le dolía algo o si habían sido muy _rudos_ con él. Suga y Daichi eran los que más insistían con ese tema. Por el otro lado, Kageyama se lo tomaba más para la risa y le preguntaba si "podía caminar bien". Tsukki al principio sólo lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero ahora solo lo miraba y con sorna respondía: "Nunca son tan rudos. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso contigo sí?"

Segundo, cuando sus novios —especialmente Bokuto y Kuroo— iban a buscarle siempre Daichi se encargaba de tener algunas _palabras amistosas_ con ellos. Tsukki sólo se imaginaba qué podía decirles y no le gustaba para nada. Sobre todo, considerando que Bokuto y Kuroo siempre terminaban tirándose a sus pies y jurando que jamás le harían sufrir.

Y, por último, que era lo que realmente comenzaba a hacérsele desesperante, es que a menos que estuviesen a mínimo quince metros de distancia, sus novios no podían ni siquiera tomarle la mano sin que alguno de los del equipo fuese a interrumpir con alguna charla estúpida, alguna pregunta o algo parecido. Estaban empeñados en arruinar su tiempo de pareja, o al menos así lo percibía Tsukishima.

Ese día, en particular, tenía la misma sensación que había tenido el día que anunciaron el baile de parejas. Sentía que algo iba a ocurrir, y nuevamente, sería algo que _no le iba a gustar_. Lo que más le preocupaba es que ese tipo de sentimientos generalmente jamás estaban equivocados y demonios… no quería otro baile de parejas.

Tsukishima entró al gimnasio tranquilamente, tomándose su tiempo como siempre, y vio a todos reunidos. Dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de salir cuando su brazo fue tomado por un Daichi con una enorme sonrisa.

— No puedes huir, Tsukishima.

Tsukishima suspiró alterado, sin embargo, dejó caer los brazos a un lado de su cuerpo y siguió a Daichi hacia donde estaban todos reunidos. Daichi le dejó entre Yamaguchi y Asahi, sabiendo que de ambos no podría escapar, y se fue junto a Suga quien estaba nuevamente frente a todos con una sonrisa emocionada.

— Chicos~— llamó la atención, todos lo miraron menos Tsukishima quien veía la puerta— Haremos una obra de teatro para el Festival.

Tsukishima supo en ese instante que tuvo que haber escapado así hubiese tenido que dar su vida en el intento (que quizás sonaba exagerado pero bueno). Suga continuó sonriendo mientras explicaba.

— La obra escogida fue _Carmen_ , una obra sobre el romance entre una gitana y un soldado. Espero que algunos la conozcan. Y, lo más importante de todo…

Suga amplió su sonrisa y miró especialmente a Tsukishima, quien temió nuevamente.

— Los papeles ya fueron escogidos, _al azar_ , y el personaje principal de la obra: Carmen, será representado por…

Asahi sujetó el brazo de Tsukishima, al mismo tiempo que Yamaguchi sujetaba el que quedaba libre.

— Tsukishima Kei— terminó Suga con una sonrisa.

Tsukishima supo en ese momento que todo iba a terminar _muy mal_ , sobre todo considerando que la sonrisa de Suga no auguraba nada bueno.

— Pero puedes estar tranquilo, adaptaremos la obra para que no te toque vestirte de mujer. Será el romance entre un gitano y un soldado, más bien entre un gitano, un soldado y un torero.

Prometió Daichi, y Tsukishima suspiró, hubiese preferido no actuar en absoluto, pero estaba más que claro que no se lo permitirían, la mirada seria de Suga se lo decía.

— Bien, dicho esto, procederemos a dar los demás personajes. El soldado será…

Continuó Daichi, Tsukishima solo rogó que fuese alguien decente.

— Asahi— terminó diciendo al final Suga, sonriendo.

Tsukishima suspiró suavemente, relajándose. Asahi-san no podía ser malo, y actuar con él no le desagradaba.

— Y el torero será Daichi— siguió Suga con una dulce sonrisa, Tsukishima no cambió su expresión de alivio— Mientras tanto, la prometida del soldado será Nishinoya, en este caso prometido.

Daichi y Sugawara se fueron turnando para decir todos los papeles que faltaban, una vez que estaban asignados los cuatro papeles más importantes, y finalmente decidieron dejarlos ir luego de entregarles los libretos a cada uno.

Tsukishima se despidió y salió de manera apresurada, encontrándose con sus novios en la entrada, a quienes tuvo que confesarles la situación. Que sería protagonista de una obra, que tendría dos parejas, y todas esas cosas normales para decirles a los novios.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Vendremos a una obra!

— ¡Oi, yo nunca dije…!

— Será mejor preguntar qué necesitamos para entrar desde hoy mismo— anunció Akaashi pensativo.

— Oya oya oya, será divertido.

Tsukishima suspiró, no había nada que hacer, ya habían decidido ir y sabía que aunque lo intentase… sería imposible convencerlos de lo contrario.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!

Yes, el final dice continuará porque —obvio— falta la segunda y tercera parte. Sip, será un three-shot. No sé cuándo pueda traer las continuaciones, pero será pronto —espero—. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
